hugecubefandomcom-20200214-history
The Land of Grimier
The Land of Grimier is the greater half of HugeCube. After KTJx2Craft had crashed, Grimier replaced KTJx2Craft, now becoming the server that exists at mc.ktjx2.com. In August 2014, a secondary IP for Grimier was established (grimieronline.us.to) which redirected to mc.ktjx2.com. Grimier is classic Minecraft survival, but with a few plugins, introducing quests, special weapons/armor and more. The portal to the End and the portal to the Nether are at spawn, so there is no need to find obsidian or strongholds. There are a few spawners laid out across Grimier, in the End, Nether and Overworld. These spawners spawn everything from speedy skeletons to buffed out zombies enchanted with super speed, clothed in diamond armor and wielding iron swords. There are multiple bosses to fight in Grimier, like Herobrine's Minion, and King Zombies and King Ghasts, which drop King's Gems. King's Gems can be used to purchase Royal Utilities from merchants. Numerous plugins and features are added every other day and Grimier successfully stays interesting. Game mechanics Grimier is powered by a set of mostly custom plugins; however, the more important plugins like AdminCMD and Essentials were already pre-made. However, quests and duels were the result of KTJx2's own work. For the beginning set of time, Grimier plays out like classic vanilla survival. You must find wood, craft a crafting table, craft some tools, then get some cobblestone. Once you have cobblestone you're going to want to settle into a house, then go out looking for mines, and mine iron. It is when you have gotten iron, that when the true journey begins. From here, you can travel into the End. Since End Zombies ''Tier 1 and Tier 4 drop diamonds, you can have a very good supply of diamonds within a day. With full diamond armor, you can work towards getting a horse, fighting King Mobs, and searching the Nether. With King's Gems dropped from King Mobs, you can purchase ''Royal Utilities; Royal Weapons, Royal Armor and Royal Tools, three merchants which sell powerful items. From fighting multiple End Zombies you can work towards getting the legendary End Boots, which bestow Speed and Jump Boost upon the wearer. Perhaps you could pick up a few spells from the Spell Merchants. Visit every merchant to see the many available options. Merchants Main article: Merchants '' Merchants are a vital part of Grimier. From merchants, you may buy different cores, weapons, food and more. It is from merchants where you obtain special items. If one were to get a Bow of Grimier, you would have to go to multiple merchants, looking for an Agility Staff and a few others. You can get Royal Utilities or Weapons of Grimier, including the Bow of Grimier, Pickaxe of Grimier and Wand of Grimier, and a few others. Check the main article for information on every merchant. The End and the Nether ''Main article: The End '' ''Main article: The Nether The End and the Nether are two important places. From End Zombies, you can get diamonds, End Swords, and other trade items. In the Nether, you can purchase King Spawn Eggs from Johnny. But the two dimensions are still extremely dangerous. The End is not so much as dangerous as the Nether. In the End, if you have a good weapon and at least iron armor, you should be fine. Steer clear of Cursed Skeltons however, as they can inflict the Wither spell on you, and are very fast. Don't look at Endermen either, and do not enter the Circle of Doom. The Nether is not so much as useful. Only important things are Johnny, from whom you can purchase King Spawn Eggs, soul sand, nether warts and Blazes. Not much else. The Nether has a vicious full diamond Pigman spawner near the portal. These pigmen are very fast and wield diamond swords and iron swords, and are very hard to kill. In most cases they will end up killing you. What's worse, they don't drop anything. Spending too much time in the Nether is not recommended. Death system Grimier has gone through numerous death systems. Originally, there was no plugin designed for a death system; you would drop your items. This was morphed into keeping your items upon death; however, KTJx2 realized this made Grimier all too easy. Death chests were introduced; upon death, a chest would spawn at the exact place of your death, and all your items would be in that chest. You had 7 minutes to get to that chest, with the help of a death compass pointing to your death chest. The system was deemed buggy, and again, too easy. It became obsolete after a short period of time. The current system, introduced in September of 2014 is the "Golden Apple system," in which, upon death, all of the items in your inventory would be wiped; they wouldn't drop, they would be completely deleted. However, tradegy can be averted with a golden apple. If you have a golden apple in your inventory upon death, that golden apple would be taken and your other items would stay in your inventory. For the first two days after release, you would have to get the golden apples yourself. This was deemed too hard, and a the final incarnation of the Golden Apple system came to recieiving a golden apple every morning. Special events Nightmare Event Main article: Nightmare Event '' '''Nightmare Events' are events that happen every few months or so. During a Nightmare Event, it is nighttime and your goal is to get the highest number of mob kills out of everyone else. Somewhere halfway through the event special boss mobs begin to spawn on Nightmare Mountain. Amazing prizes can be won by winning a Nightmare Event. More recently, player LoxShot won Grimier Boots for winning a Nightmare Event. LoxShot's pair of Grimier Boots are the only ones in existence and currently cannot be bought from merchants. Roleplay Sometimes, on Grimier, a sudden roleplay could break out. If at least one staff member is online, someone could call for a roleplay and if that staff member approves then a roleplay would begin. The staff member would then ask each player who is online to state their character's name, role and purpose in the story. After the selection the roleplay begins, each player types in chat, portraying their character. Chat messages unrelated to the roleplay are marked with "OOC:" at the beginning. The Purge Main article: The Purge '' '''The Purge' is a work-in-progress event to take place annually on Grimier. Suggestions are still being suggested, and work on the Purge hasn't begun. KTJx2 states there are "bigger, more important things to be done" and is not currently working on the Purge. The basic concept for the Purge is that it is an all-out war between players on a backup map of Grimier. Ranks on Grimier There are 8 different ranks on Grimier, two of which you can apply for, three of which are staff ranks, and one which is no longer in use. Guest With the Guest rank, you have the standard Guest tag preceding your name, and everything you write in chat is white. The Guest rank is the default and lowest rank on Grimier. You have the lowest access to things if you are a Guest. Member With the Member rank, the tag preceding your name changes to Member, and everything you write in chat is white, similar to the guest rank. As a member, you are able to join during Member mode where only Members and above are able to join. Grimier is put into Member mode when things get out of hand. You can apply for member at http://www.hugecube.us.to/forums/topic/become-a-member/. Tester This is a rank that is no longer in use. It carried over from KTJx2Craft. Testers earned a little more respect than members and were allowed to test beta minigames, along with Trusted members. The tag preceding your name changed to Tester and your username and everything you write in chat would come out as this color. Now, with minigames gone, the Tester rank is obsolete. The last active Tester was Marko12716, who became Trusted shortly after Grimier was released. All other Testers are inactive. Their rank has not yet changed. Trusted The Trusted rank is a very important rank. On KTJx2Craft, Trusted members could test beta games alongside Testers. Trusted members hold a very high amount of respect, almost as high as mods. You must be an active member on Grimier to become Trusted. You can apply to become Trusted at http://hugecube.us.to/forums/topic/become-trusted/ or KTJx2 might make you one by his own choice. When you are Trusted, the tag preceding your name changes to Trusted and your username and everything you write in chat would come out as this color. Builder The last rank to obtain before the staff ranks. If you are a signicant member on the Build Team, your rank would be Builder. Builders are very experienced players on the server. The last Builder, LoxShot, stayed a Builder for a while after Grimier opened, until KTJx2 chose him to become a Mod. No players with the Builder rank currently exist as the Build Team is inactive. The chat color scheme for Builders is the same for Trusted players. Mod Ah yes, mods! Mods are respected and trusted by all. Mods have the responsibility to warn a player if they break a rule or get out of hand, and they also have the ability to kick a player. They cannot force teleport yet; they must still use /tpa. Mods are the highest authority if an Admin or KTJx2 is not online. The tag preceding your username changes to Mod and your username and everything you write in chat would come out as this color, the same color as the Mod tag. The only way to become a Mod is if KTJx2 chooses you. You cannot apply and if you ask for the Mod rank you will most likely be put on a blacklist, keeping you from joining staff. Admin Admins are very important on Grimier. They have the ability to use all OP abilities; that's right, they have OP status. They can force teleport, kick, ban, use /broadcast and similar commands and write using different colored text. Admins could abuse their powers, but they are smart enough to know not to do so. They have knowledge of almost anything on the server. Admins are friendly and if nothing is wrong, they act just like normal players instead of staying silent until someone does something stupid like admins on other servers. If an Admin is on, they are the person to go to if you have a question. The tag preceding your username changes to Admin and your username and everything you write in chat comes out as this color. As it goes for the Mod rank, you are chosen by KTJx2 to become an Admin and you cannot apply. Asking for the Admin rank will result in a harsh penatly such as permanently not being able to join the staff team. Owner The Owner rank is reserved for KTJx2 and KTJx2 only. If there were a co-owner, they would still have the Admin rank; considering KTJx2's own alternate account, KTJx2MC, is an Admin. KTJx2 has the access to do anything on the server; obvious, he owns Grimier. The Owner tag is Owner and the username and everything written in chat comes out as this color. Businesses owned by players Some players on Grimier have established their own businesses; either for collecting things or selling things. Information on every business, open or closed, will be posted here. AdmiralMills' Snow Business (Halted) AdmiralMills, a Member '''on Grimier, collects snow from an area that is not known and sells it for profits of iron or even diamonds in some cases. Steady prices for his snow aren't established. His business is very successful, with the majority of players on Grimier having bought at least one block of snow from AdmiralMills. With AdmiralMills currently inactive, his business is halted. The fate of his snow business isn't known, but it will most likely continue to run after AdmiralMills returns to Grimier. bloxtonz' foreign goods (Closed) bloxtonz , a '''Trusted player on Grimier, opened up his "Foreign Goods" shop near the Grimier Hometown some time in August of 2014. The shop was a small building ridden with chests inside. These chests contained items that were for sale. Placed on those chests were signs that read the chest's contents and the price. Most of the items were used and the remaining uses varied on each item, making many of the items' prices "contact-only." According to bloxtonz, after losing all of his stuff due to the Golden Apple system, he had to take many of the things that were for sale for his own use, thus leading bloxtonz' foreign goods to close. A sign reading "OUT OF COMMISION" is placed on the shop's door. The building is still claimed. bloxtonz' trade shop (WIP) bloxtonz' next shop/trade business is the Trade Shop, being built in the 'bloxtonz' complex '''area in front of his house. According to him, he sells valuable blocks and items and buys valuable blocks and items. The most significant division of the Trade Shop is his '''novelty collection '''division. bloxtonz states he is collecting rare novelty items and is willing to pay big payments. He will also trade materials for other materials; such as, trade diamonds for iron. Custom commands Grimier also has some custom plugins coded by KTJx2, meaning you will see features and commands you haven't seen on other servers. /redeem '/redeem 'is a command used to redeem codes. Codes are given out during occasional giveaways, and you cannot buy codes at the moment. The last time there was a giveaway was on the day /redeem was introduced. /duel ''Main article: Duel '' '/duel '''is the command used for Duels. During a duel between two players, PVP is enabled between the two players and they fight. The winner does not receive anything, duels are purely for fun. The command to begin a duel is ''/duel challenge ''. Category:Grimier